Vampire Isand:Well They come back from the island
by winx.club12
Summary: i look below at my feet and seen a dark red blood spilling form behide the door, i turn and run back down the hallway i hear the sceraming getting louder but it was getting farther, last thing i remeber was someone saying Murder. I don't own Winx Club


Hey everyone, this is a remake one one of the old story:

It was a Beautiful Thursday Morning in Gardenia City, In a little small town house apartment their was a fiery waist length red hair, blue eye 17 year old name Bloom, in her room yellow walls, one bedroom packing her Bag.

Vanessa Bloom Mother has short – shoulder length brown hair wearing blue overalls with a greenish-bluish t-shirt underneath with a white apron with a pink heart on the Side over top.

Vanessa "Bloom Sweetie, Yours friends are here to pick you up to go to Vampire island".

Bloom "Ok Mom"

Bloom POV

Sign, Vampire island… is the most Beautiful island there is, it has a huge forest, a spa, a mini shopping mall, a pool, a gym, a recording studio, dances, ice-cream, mc. D's, A Movie theater, etc.

Vanessa "BLOOM, hurry up".

Bloom, Oh right, "coming"

Bloom Packed the Last on her clothes into her bag close her bedroom door and ran downstairs to say goodbye to her mom and dad.

Bloom, "Bye mom and dad"

Vanessa "Bye Dear"

Mike "Bye"

Outside of Blooms Patents apartment house their were two 17 year old girls waiting for bloom on the side of a Green Honda.

On the Driver Side of the Green Honda a tall dark wave hair, green eyes girl wearing a plan green t-shirt with a checkered green, white and black scarf, dark skinny jeans with tall black high heels with gold buckles on the side. In the passenger side a pink waist length hair with yellow tips on the ends, white skin with a round face and purple eyes wearing a pink plan t-shirt with a gray sweater over top and dark blue skinny jeans and white skater's shoes.

Roxy: "Bloom Finally Come on were going to be late".

Bloom "Sorry about that well come on let go then"

"Well right girls put your seat belts on and hold on tight".

Layla put the Green Honda in drive and off they Went.

Chapter two:

On the road bloom seen a Sign that Said

BOB'S & BILL FOOD AND GAS STATION

Bloom: "Hey Layla pull over at that Bobs and Bills food and Gas station I want to get something to eat." *Puppy Dog Eyes*

Roxy: "Yeah Layla pull over, plus I have to pee really badly."

Layla: "Alright just to stop your guys bitching and plus I have to get gas any"

Layla pulls into the Gas station

Roxy: "Bloom get out of my way. I need to use the Washroom ASPA so move your fucken ass"

Bloom: "Ok fine, don't get your thong in a Knot"

Roxy: "Shut up! Oh yeah Bloom while your buying some food can you get me some Fuzzy Peaches their my favorite"

Roxy run into the store to go to the washroom

Bloom turns to Layla "Do you want anything?"

Layla: "Yeah some water and a sandwich"

Bloom: "Alright"

Bloom opens the door and walks in

The store had was painted a light sky blue and it was divide, on the left hand side of the store was the cold side also know as the drink side. They had Coal, Orange, Green Tea, 7up, Grape, Fairy Blast, etc. right beside it was a machine. On the right hand side of the store is your sweet tooth side it had chips, candy, suckers, soar soother, gum, etc. In the middle by the left hand side was your reading station, it ha your twilight, new moon, the Society of S, Seventeen, J-14, etc. Then in the Back was the Washroom.

Bloom walk up to the drink side and took one water then went to the slurped machine.

Bloom: "Hmm, Let's see theirs Cola, Grape, Monster Freak, Super honeymoon, The Airway, Bubble gum, green tea, orange, 7up, Jones, Fire Love, Music love, Sunshine, etc. I'll Get Fire love for me and Super Honeymoon for Roxy" after getting the Slurpee she walks over to the Sweet tooth side and Grabs...Two pack's of Fuzzy Peaches, One Pack of Ketchup chips, One pack of Quench Gum, One pack of suckers, Four pack's of dresses pieces, one pack of Hershey's, one pack of Oh Henry and One sandwich

Walks over to the Cashier

Blooms POV

The Cashier was an old man, with white grey hair, Wrinkle Face with blue eyes. Has around face and a round belly. His Wearing a White t-shirt under Overalls.

Cashier: "Is That All?"

Bloom: "Yes"

Cashier: "So where are You Heading for the Night Young Lady?"

Bloom: "My friends and I are going to Vampire Island"

Cashier: "Oh Darling you don't want to go their"

Bloom: "Why Not..?"

Chapter three:

Cashier "Very Strange thing have been Happening on that Island"

Bloom: "I'm sure it's nothing"

Cashier: "I Wouldn't Be So Sure About that"

Bloom: "Umm Ok Then, How Much For all this?"

Points to the Candy and Drinks

Cashier: "$30:00 Dollars

Bloom: "Here you go"

Bloom About to Leave the Store when

Cashier: "You be safe Now you Here"

Bloom: "I Will"

Bloom runs out to the Honda,

Bloom: "Where's Roxy?"

Layla: "Still In the Washroom!"

Just Then Roxy Comes Out

Bloom: "Speak Of the Devil"

Layla: "Well are we just going to Stand Here or are we going to VAMPIRE ISLAND"

Roxy: "Layla right, Let's Go, Also I call Shotgun"

Bloom: "Fuck"

Roxy: "Love you Bloom"

Bloom: "Whatever"

Bloom in the back, Roxy in the Passages seat and Layla in the Driver Seat

Roxy: "Hey Bloom Did you get me my Fuzzy Peaches?"

Bloom: "Yeah here you go and I bought you a Slurpee"

Hand her, Fuzzy Peaches and a Slurpee

Roxy: "thanks love"

Chapter four:

Had been two hours, since they have left Bob's and Bill's food and gas station.

Bloom POV

Was the old cashier right, were strange things happening on the island and what did he mean by be safe?

Bloom: Hey Guys, have you heard thing about the island?"

Layla: What do you mean things?"

Bloom: you Know Strange thing?"

Roxy: No, have you Layla?"

Layla: No, why bloom, where is this all coming from?

Bloom: well when I went to pay for all of this food and drink, the cashier starting saying that strange things have been happening on the island and that we should be safe

Roxy: Oh Bloom, that old man doesn't know what his taking about and beside there just scary stories

Layla: Yeah, Bloom you now how we were little we used to tell scary story' freak each other out, that just what this old man was trying to do so, don't worry about it

Bloom: Yeah your right thanks guys

Roxy: Now sit back and relax Bloom because we have about 10 more hours to go"

Bloom: That Rocks'"

Blooms Dream

It was a moon less night, Bloom: Where I'm" start to walk into a forest, Bloom: "Hello is anyone there?" Miss you have to be quiet or he'll fine you and kill you. Bloom: "WHAT" she turns around to see a little boy about the age of ten, with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a Black Zip up sweater with a t-shirt under it I don't know what color because it was to dark to see with light baby blue jeans. The Boy: "Please come with me, I know of a where we can go so he Won't find us", the boy starts to running Bloom: "WAIT", start running after the little boy Bloom: What killer, where are we going, little boy?"

Roxy: 'Bloom wake up where here"

Bloom: "Little boy" *Open her blue eyes*

Roxy: "What little boy?"

Bloom: "Never mind"

Layla: Where here sleeping Beauty"

Bloom: I slept that whole 10 Hours

Roxy: "Yeah and who was the little boy you where talking about when you woke up?"

Bloom don't know, it was probably just a strange dream"

Layla: "Oh ok whatever, Come on girls lets go get are room key"

Chapter five:

Roxy, Layla and Bloom walk into the main Offices

The manger was at the front desk, "May I help you girls with anything?"

Layla: yes you can, "Hi my name is Layla and we have a room here"

The Manger: "Let me just check the computer to see if we have you on file, Oh yes here we go miss Layla water's is it, here is your cabin room key number 101, please in joy your stand here"

Layla: "Thank you"

They grab their bags and head for their room

Bloom: "What cabin number are we"

Layla: "Number 101"

While they were walking they started to look around, The island was breath taking, when you first step onto the island their are dark color cocoa stones that lead you to the main offices, then right after the man offices if you walk north and go straight their a huge forest that lead into a beautiful cleaning where you can see a waterfall which sparkle in the sunshine that look like little diamonds that go down on to the lake that's wide as the eye could see, their in the middle of the lake was a long wooden chocolate-brown dock that goes into the crystal blue icy water, if you look at it from an angel you could tell were the sky end and where the water begins. Then right after lake and forest it the washrooms. when you first step into the washroom the first thing you are the walls that are painted a little light warm vanilla brown the color of mocha, when you look to the left you see the light gray counter with a round white sinks with sliver taps in the corner on the right hand side of the washroom their was a bamboo plant with tow vanilla candles in front of it. Beside the bamboo plant and the candle is a bottle of foam orange scented soap. In the middle of the washroom are the brown lock able door with white toilets and toilet papers. After you walk out of the washroom if you were to go straight there was a pebble stone path the will take you to more cabins.

As they were walking Roxy meet heads with a tan color girl with light brown hair in a low ponytail, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and white checked short-shorts with pink flip-flops

Roxy: "Ouch Fuck, Oh my god I'm so sorry, I should really watch were I'm going"

The Brown hair girl: "don't worry about it"

The brown hair girl: "I'm Flora by the way what's you name"

Roxy: "Oh Sorry that very rude of me, my name's Roxy"

Bloom: "Roxy we seen what happen are you ok"

Roxy: "I'm fine, oh this is Flora by the way, and Flora meets Bloom and Layla"

Flora: "It's very nice to meet you guys"

Bloom and Layla: "You To"

Flora: "If you girls don't mind me asking where are you guys going?"

Layla: "To be Cabin"

Flora: "really what number are you guys"

Layla: "Number 101"

Flora: "Oh that right beside where my friends and I are staying, you guys won't mind if a tag along with you to your cabin"

Bloom: "Not at all"

All Four start to walk up s cocoa pebble stone path that went deep into the forest. They stop in front of four long, tall dark green pine trees with two tree of each side making a barrier to hide the little wooden house that lie just 30 meter from where their standing

Flora: "Here is your cabin number 101, I would love to stand in and chat but my friends are expecting me back"

Bloom: "It was nice meeting you Flora, hope to see you soon"

Flora: "You to" *Disappear into the Forest*

Layla: "Ok, lets go have a look inside are new place for now"

Roxy: "Do you really think it's going to fit all three of us girls, it looks so small"

Bloom: "Were just going to have to find out"

Three of the start to walk towards that cabin, Layla puts the key inside the door and open it to see a set of stairs that lead into the basement that had a big TV, with sir-around sound, back leather couches and a mini bar and a washroom, their was a other set of stairs that lead you to a little hallway that took you into the living room that was the size of a tennis court, it had a huge flat screen TV, with one long three seater dark green forest couch facing the TV, One dark green forest chair and a dark green forest love seat with a light wooden coffee table in the middle with a vanilla candle already let, in front of the candle was a long salsa red fireplace with black wood working tools on top of the fireplace was a money-tree plant . There were two windows facing the lake beside the window was a fake plastic tree with green and purple color leaves with Christmas light going around the steam. If you walk a little to the left you have the kitchen, it had a marble-brown color counter tops with stainless steel appliances, with a sitting style island with four light brown and sliver chair with a bowl of fruit just waiting to be eaten. The walls were painted a light green color, with a picture of coffee hugs hanging after you go though the kitchen you have your dining room. The dining room had a long, six person median brown table with long, brown striped chairs with a long black chain that had black squared round lights with dimming control, beside the dining room their was a hallway that lead to three bedrooms all that had their own washroom.

Layla, Roxy and Bloom: "WOW this place is HUGE"

Layla: "And Roxy you thought this place wouldn't fit all of us in here"

Roxy: "Well on the outside it looked so small and tiny I didn't know it was going to be so Fucken HUGE"

Bloom: *Laughing* "Just goes to show never judge a place from the outside, always the inside' *So Cheesy I Know*

The walk down the hallway that had three bedrooms

Bloom: "I get the Blue painted room"

Layla: I get the Green painted room"

Roxy: I get the Pink painted room"

Chapter six:

All three of them when standing outside of their bedroom door

Roxy Bedroom

Had pink painted walls that had two black and white old fashion picture's one was a little girl about the age of six with blonde curly hair around white face and bright cheerful blue eyes wearing a white sun dress with little black flowers going around the bottom with both of her little hands holding a big red sunflower. The other picture was of a big white rose that was floating in the middle of a lake. Underneath the picture's was a light brown four post bed with a white bedspread with two large white pillow, two median size pink pillows and two little zebra pillows, beside the bed was a light brown night stand with a pear shaped lamp with a white squared round lampshade with two vanilla scented candles in front. In front of the bed was a light brown dresser with an old fashion mirror above it, in the far right hand corner of the room their was a Chinese black leave pattern style changing room with two zebra square box's that lay on the creamy color carpet

Layla Bedroom

Layla open her bedroom door to see light green painted walls with white carpet. On the right side of the room lay a four post light caramel brown bed with green and white bedspread with two green pillows and one tiny white pillow in the middle. Above the bed was a spinning brown fan with four lights, beside the bed was a brown night stand with two lilies in a long regular glass with fake plastic clear rocks. On the right hand side of the room their were two white French door with white blinds with green stitching on the bottom that lead out to a beautiful balcony that had a brown railing with black striped bars, be hide the railing was two white couches with a little pine green round table in the middle.

Bloom Bedroom

Bloom Open her door to find her wall were painted a sky baby blue, On the left hand side of the room was a large window with a light blue blind's that looked out facing the dark pined scented forest. In the middle of the room was a dark chocolate brown four post bed with a blue and white bedspread with two blue and white striped large pillows and two little sold color white and blue pillows. Beside the bed were two night stand on the left hand side held two black and white pictures one picture was a picture of a long, white lily up close the other picture was a little white puppy with a light sky blue collar sticking its head out the window of a car. On the right side the night stand held an old fashion blue telephone, on the other side of the room were two double French door that lead into a walk in closet that was split into three side, the left side was for normal like t-shirt and jeans, the right hand side was for formal wear like dress and skirt and in the middle was for your shoes.

Bloom: How about we unpack and then go look around to see the other cabins

Layla: "Good idea Bloom, ok girls let hurry"

Once everyone was out of there small cozy cabin, Layla locked the door they started walking around when up a head was a light gray smooth pebble path that when up to a little wooden yellow painted cabin with a light yellow with white trim round the windows, in front of the cabin was a beautiful garden that had alot of flower like sunflower, rose, lilies, snow drop, tiger lily, puss willow, etc

Roxy: "Wow this cabin is look like it from a fairy tail

Someone be hide them: "Bloom, Layla, Roxy Hey guy what are you doing here?"

Bloom: "WHAT, oh hey Flora nothing we were just going for a walk"

Flora: "Oh"

Roxy: "Is this you're cabin?"

Flora: "Yes, my friends and I rented it for the summer, would you guys want some tea and cookies I just made some?"

Layla: "That would be great"

Flora: "Sweet, well come on in"

The cabin was very cozy inside it had a small little living room with a TV, white/ tanned couches with a glass coffee table in front of the coffee table was a wooden fireplace, above it was a glass of pink rose with icy, cold water in it. The dining room and kitchen where apart of the living room the kitchen was a nice red with white appliances, it had brown cupboards with dark brown handles with two leaves on each end. The dining room was a long, regular table with six brown chairs and I light brown chandelier hanging right in the middle.

Flora: "please make your self at home here"

Layla: "this place is so cute"

Flora: "Thank you, my friends and I picked out the furniture and we painted the walls would you like to meet them?"

Layla: "Sure I love meet new people"

Flora: "Girls can you come into the living room their some people I want you to meet"

A tall, slim, seventeen year old girl with "long blonde hair tried up in two pigtails with green eyes came in the living room wearing a light pink tank top with a white open sweater with blue jean on with white socks underneath

Flora: "Bloom, Layla, Roxy this is my friend Chatta, chatta this is Layla, Roxy and Bloom"

Chatta: "It's very nice to meet you all"

Bloom: "You Too" *Smile*

Flora: "Where amore?"

Chatta: "She coming she was just getting some fresh peaches for her pie out in the backyard"

Just then a seventeen year old girl with red/pink hair and pink eyes wearing a light navy blue dress tank top with jean shorts under and white flip flops come walking in with a basket full of fresh peaches.

Chatta "Hey amore, Flora has some people she wants you to meet"

Amore: "Oh"

Flora: "This is Bloom, Roxy and Layla this is Amore, Amore Bloom, Layla and Roxy"

Amore: "Very nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends"

Layla: "I think we well"

*Everyone starts laughing*

Amore: "Oh yeah Flora, Musa invited us to her party that she having at her cabin a few cabin down"

Flora: "Really Sweet, Musa thought's the best party ever"

Chatta: "I know plus there always cute boys there that amore break one home every time musa throw one of her parties"

Amore: "not my fault they want to buy me a drink and dance with me all night, and I brought home one guy from musa parties, oh you girls can come if you want to"

Roxy: "You guy wouldn't mind if we came"

Flora: "Oh No, it like what Musa said the more the merrier"

Layla: "Great, what time is it and where?"

Amy: "Tomorrow night at 10pm, Cabin Number 105"

Bloom: ok great well we'll let you girls go and bake your peach pie, plus we still have to decide what where going to wear to musa party

Everyone get up from the living room and walk to the door:

Layla, Roxy and bloom: bye sees you girls tonight

Flora, chatta and amore bye see you at 10.

All three girls walk down the little gray pebble path towards there cabin, Layla unlocked the door and they all walked inside the cabin.


End file.
